Pezberry Week 2016 Compilation
by mulierositas
Summary: Seven one-shots about Rachel and Santana. Includes the themes of Fake dating, Wooing, University room-mates, It keeps happening!, Nerd!Santana and Popular!Rachel, Arranged Marriage and Free Day (Body Switch/Camping Trip)
1. Day 1

**Day 1 - Fake Dating**

 **Pairings:** "Pezberry", Brittana, Finchel and Bartie.

 **Warnings:** Hmm for once I actually don't think there are any. Maybe some swearing, but surprisingly I'm not killing anyone (Whoops I forgot about the story for Day 6, so yeah not all fluff)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

This story is unbeta'd and my first language isn't English

 **A/N:** I wanted to participate in pezberry Week 2016, but since I just finished school less than a week ago, I haven't had much time to prepare. So I decided to try something new, which is the reason why I'm trying to write a one-shot story for each day (hopefully I'll make it). I really haven't had a lot of experience writing one-shots, but it still was an interesting way to try to shake off some of the rust of my pezberry writing, since I haven't written in a looong time. Feel free to tell me what you think.

* * *

It had all been Rachel's idea. It had all been Rachel's stupid, stupid idea! Santana wished Rachel had never come up with it in the first place, because the whole fucked up thing had worked out perfectly, but not for Santana. Well to be fair the goal had been achieved, and therefor Santana should have been happy, but she wasn't, not even the slightest.

It all started the day Brittany had broken up with her, in favor of that loser Stubbles McCripple Pants. Rachel had been the one to find her in a crying mess behind the bleachers at the football field. Santana had tried to fight Rachel's kindness, but she had just been too exhausted because of the crying to fight for long. So in the end Santana had weakly given in when the other girl offered her a shoulder to cry on. But Santana had still made sure to threaten the Hobbit's life, if she ever told a soul about it. She had felt Rachel's silent laughter because of her weak threat, but Santana hadn't bother to do anything else than bury her face deeper into the other girls embrace.

After that day something in there relationship had changed, sure Santana's outward appearance hadn't changed, she still flung a ton of nasty nicknames towards Rachel, whenever anyone else was around, but when they were alone Santana had stopped treating Rachel like a bottom feeder. But Santana still made sure to start all their conversations with the same threat to Rachel's life, if she ever dared to tell anyone about their little secret meetings at school.

To be perfectly honest, not that Santana would ever admit it, both girls seemed to love those quiet times together. Sometimes they would sit together doing homework. Other times Rachel would rehearse a song or a piano piece, which Santana would listen to. Then there were those times were the two of them would just sit in complete silence, not doing anything else then enjoying each others company. But sadly that wouldn't last.

As time passed the four-eyed loser and Brittany seemed to get closer, which in turn made Santana get more and more depressed. One day out of the blue Rachel had suddenly turned to Santana and surprised her by calmly saying "You should try to make Brittany jealous." Santana's face went from shocked to angry in a second.

"And what would that help with?" Rachel insightful answer came quickly.

"Well Brittany always seems to want what she can not have. So if you found someone, then Brittany couldn't have you anymore. Which I think would most likely result in her wanting to get you back again."Santana had just rolled her eyes at Rachel's logic and grunted a "Whatever, mind your own business." before she had turned back to her almost finished homework.

Sure Santana had been skeptical to the whole thing, but she had also been so desperate to get Brittany back, that she was almost willing to do whatever it took. Which had been the reason why she had agreed, a few days later, to let Rachel try to find the perfect candidate for the scam. The result had been devastating. Out of all the people in the school that Santana might date, and the only possible relationship that would end up catching Brittany's attention, only one had been available, only Rachel!

"No fucking way! Nope not doing it!" Santana was furiously shaking her head and pacing back and forth, after Rachel had ended her PowerPoint representation on why she was the only candidate suitable for the job. Rachel sighed impatiently, before she once more tried to make Santana see why she was the only option.

"Santana this is your best chance at getting Brittany back. I'm the only one that Brittany will end up being jealous about. I'm one of the few people she still hasn't been able to cross of her "To do" list, so the fact that you are "doing" me would undoubtedly make her notice us." Rachel was dramatically making air quotes with her fingers while she talked. But no matter what she said it didn't seem to register with Santana, who was still pacing back and forth shaking her head violently.

"Nope, N-O-P-E, Nope!" Santana stopped abruptly in her track and pointed an accusing finger at Rachel. "Seriously Berry this would be social suicide for me! Like how would anybody in this fucked up school even believe that we are dating? I hate you!" For just a brief moment Santana could see hurt flicker in Rachel's eyes, but it was gone as fast as it had appeared, and then Rachel was back to her stubborn self again.

"Well how about this? When Brittany takes you back, you'll be able to dump me and spin it like the whole thing was just a giant prank at my expense." Santana, who had once more started to pace back and forth, stopped dead in her tracks and stared at nothing in particular, while considering Rachel's latest words. A wicked smile finally graced her lips.

"Huh, that actually sounds pretty good. I would get a ton of respect for pulling an epic prank like that. Still before that I'll have to endure a lot of crap for dating you. But who am I kidding, I'm Santana fucking Lopez! No one would dare to touch me, and if they do I'll crush them like bugs." Santana had a crazy look on her face, but seemed determined when she finally turned her attention back at Rachel. "Fine, we'll pretend to date, but you better not try any funny business-" Santana motioned up and down her body. "-this is off limits for greedy Hobbit hands." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yes Santana I promise not to touch your "stuff", or do anything else that will make you feel uncomfortable." Both girls tried to fight it, but they were soon laughing at how ridicules they both sounded.

Now two months later Santana wished she had never listen to Rachel at all. Sure the plan had worked, just as Rachel had predicted. Santana was after all sitting with her new girlfriend in her arms, listening to Mr. Shue drone on an on about something Santana couldn't give a crap about. She could feel Brittany's steady breath on her neck, and Brittany's sweet perfume was filling her nose. Those were the things that would normally calm Santana down, but somehow it was only making her feel sick to her stomach. The sight of Artie sitting alone without Brittany on his lap, didn't bother Santana one bit. However the sight of an unusual quiet Rachel was threatening to tear Santana's heart in two.

Rachel had been right about everything. The moment Brittany had found out that the two of them had been in a relationship, she had started giving Santana all her attention again. It hadn't taken long for her to ditch her boyfriend in favor of Santana, as long as Santana promised to break up with Rachel in return. The breakup had been ugly. Santana had been too delighted by the fact that Brittany finally wanted her back, to even think about what her action would do to Rachel. Without even bothering to consult Rachel about how they should handle the break up, Santana had just made a public display of the whole thing. She had marched up to Rachel in the school yard and dumped a grape slushy over her head. Before she had loudly declared, so the whole school could hear, that she had only been pretending to date Rachel. The rest of the students had laughed out loud or snickered to themselves. Some had even turned to their friends and exclaimed that they owed them money, because they had been right about the whole thing just being a hoax. Santana had been pretty proud of herself, but when she finally looked at Rachel she almost stopped breathing because of the devastated look on the other girls face. She could clearly see the hurt that was swimming in Rachel's tear brimmed eyes. It was only after Kurt and Mercedes had taken a hold of Rachel, and ushered her towards the nearest bathroom, that Santana managed to breath somewhat normal again.

After that Rachel had refused to talk to her, mostly because none of the other gleeks would let Santana come near her, but it was also clear to Santana that Rachel was avoiding her too. It really pissed Santana off that Rachel wouldn't talk to her, or even take any of her calls. Not that Santana actually knew what she would have said if Rachel would have heard her out, but that wasn't the issue. It just pissed her off that someone was ignoring her, that was all, nothing else.

But deep down Santana knew that there was something else. Because if she had dared to admit it, she really missed Rachel. The more she thought about it, the more she started to realize how much it had meant to her to spend time with the other girl. More often than not Santana started catching herself comparing her relationship with Brittany, with how her "fake" relationship with Rachel had been. To Santana's horror she found herself remembering how much more happy she had felt just pretending to date Rachel, than now that she was actually dating Brittany.

The surprising realization made Santana back down on trying to talk to Rachel, because the truth had really scared her. However three weeks later Santana suddenly realized what a big mistake that had been, when she saw Rachel enter the choir room hand in hand with Finn. That was the moment Santana realized that it was too late for her to tell Rachel how she really felt. Now it would be even more likely that Rachel would end up turning her down, if she even dared to tell the other girl about her feelings.

From then on out, till Santana finally graduated from McKinley, glee became a constant reminder to Santana of what she had lost. Every embrace, every kiss and every glance shared between Finn and Rachel, was a devastating prof to Santana of what she could have had, if she just had been a little bit braver.


	2. Day 2

**Day 2 - Wooing**

 **Pairings:** Pezberry, Finchel and Fuinn.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or SmartWater

This story is unbeta'd and my first language isn't English

 **A/N:** So the story yesterday might have been a little bit angsty, but luckily this one isn't.

* * *

A rose, that was the first thing that had appeared in Rachel's locker. It had soon been followed by a variety of different items, all which now had a special place in Rachel's room. Rachel knew that she probably shouldn't keep them, because she had no idea from whom she was getting it. Not to forget that she probably should have been a little bit more concerned, about the fact that someone knew her locker combination. Which Rachel technically could have changed, but for some reason she still hadn't gotten herself to do that.

To be truly honest Rachel had started to look forward to the days she knew she would receive a new gift. Because like clockwork a new item would be present in her locker each Monday and Friday, like a little reminder to have a good week or a good weekend. Those little gifts had ended up being a way for Rachel to get through the week, a way to be able to handle all the bulling and the constant slushy attacks, that she needed to endure from her fellow high school classmates. All she had to do was close her eyes to remember one of the gifts, or the fact that just in a day or two she would receive yet another present, and then everything would be good again.

Only once had a gift not been in her locker. Rachel had ended up having a miserable weekend, but that had soon been forgotten when she had opened her locker on Monday, where not only one but two gifts greeted her. She had almost squealed out loud by the sight of a special edition of Barbara Streisand greatest hits, signed personally for Rachel by Barbara herself! The gift had been accompanied by a star-spangled binder, containing all the different sheet music for every song in the collection. That was the day Rachel knew she had to find out who this person was, because in her mind the two of them were destined to be together.

From then on out Rachel made sure to always have a little notebook with her, to be able to record any information that she deemed would be interesting in solving the case of her missing soulmate. Thankfully she had already noted down most of what had transpired in her diary. So she could quickly trace the origin of the gifts, back to the point where Finn had broken up with her in favor of Quinn. Therefore she could quickly concluded that it had to be someone in the glee club. Since the gifts had started appearing in her locker, before the rest of the school had found out about the break up, and quickly started harassing Rachel again. So Rachel had tried to set up small traps, that would make any of the glee club guys admit to being her secret admirer. No one had fallen for it. Still that didn't mean that it wasn't any of them, it just meant that they were smart enough not to fall for her traps.

When that hadn't succeeded Rachel had than decided to go with another strategy. She started leaving little notes in her locker, before she left school on Thursdays and Fridays. So whomever it was that was giving her these gifts had to find them, when they opened her locker door to put in new gifts on Friday and Monday. Rachel had been super excited to find the first reply to her message, but was disappointed to see that the person was cleaver enough to write with block letters, to make it harder to identify them. Still Rachel didn't give up, she kept leaving notes in hopes that the other person would somehow slip up, so she could be able to finally find out who they were.

However it turned out that she didn't have to wonder much longer, because when Quinn decided to break up with Finn, Rachel's ex-boyfriend had immediately come running back to her, begging to get back together. Rachel had been delighted when he had taken responsibility for all the gifts she had received. She had actually been about to forgive him for breaking up with her and choosing Quinn over her, when a sudden nagging feeling had entered her mind. It didn't take more than one try before she was able to trap him in the lie, because Finn had no clue about any of the specifics surrounding her secret gifts. Like when she would receive them, or which gifts she had gotten. Well he had actually been lucky and guessed that she had received a teddy bear and flowers, but he had no idea about most of the gifts like the Broadway sheet music, the little golden heart, the vegan chocolates, the mix CD which Rachel listened to way too often, or the self-made poetry that had melted Rachel's heart. He had no idea about any of that. So she had easily trapped him by thanking him for gifts she had never received, which he had not even blinked while taking responsibility for. Not even when she thanked him for the free dinner at Steakes-Are-Us, but then again he had never remember that she was a vegan in the first place, so really that could have been a gift he would have managed to give her. She had kindly asked Finn to leave her alone after that failure.

The only thing that irritated Rachel about that whole thing, had been the fact that Finn had made her stop her search for the gift giver. So once more did Rachel turn her attention back to finding the person that was so intent on wooing her, but sadly not willing to take responsibility for it. By now Rachel had widened her search to not only including the glee club guys, but to include all the males at the school. That had turned out to be a momentous task, which in turn had been the reason why Rachel had decided to take a more direct approach to the problem.

In a vain hope at catching the culprit red-handed, Rachel had started to stake out the hallway which contained her locker. She made sure to be the first one to arrive at school on Mondays and Fridays, even before the janitor had opened the main doors, to make sure she was the first one there. However she had quickly discovered that the items had already been placed insider her locker, even before she arrived at school. This fact made Rachel change her stakeout tactic to include also staying late on Fridays and Thursdays, in hopes of catching whomever it was that was placing the gift in her locker. But no matter how late she stayed, and she always stayed till the janitor kicked her out, she never saw anyone open her locker and still the items kept appearing on Mondays and Fridays.

That was the moment Rachel started suspecting that it had to be a teacher, which was a pretty scary idea, especially when it hit her that her secret admirer might be Mr. Schue. Thankfully she quickly calmed herself down by reasoning that he would probably be the most unlikely suspect, since he never took her side in glee club, not to mention that he never seemed to listened to any of her ideas. But non the less this realization meant that Rachel's suspect list grew, to include all the male teachers and staff members at the school. She even included the janitor, whom at this point seemed to be pretty fed up by Rachel's constant present at school.

Later on Rachel would be ashamed to admit that she actually never considered that her secret admirer could be a female. It wasn't the fact that she couldn't imagine herself with a girl, she was actually open to the idea. No the reason why she had subconsciously excluded the schools whole female population, was more because of the fact that most girls seemed to loathe her in one way or another. So she had just assumed that it had to be a guy. What had finally made Rachel realize that it actually could be a girl was a comment made by one of her classmates, that she overheard one day.

Rachel was sitting in her usual seat in homeroom, quietly going through her list of suspects, when she overheard a conversation between two other students sitting close by. One of the girls was commenting about how unfair she thought it was, that her teacher had decided to make her and some other students come into school early on Mondays and Fridays, for the next few weeks, to help out with the set for their upcoming theater play.

Rachel had herself volunteered to help out, but she had been the only one. Which had meant that their teacher had been forced to pick several unwilling students to participate. So Rachel already knew this part, but she hadn't known about the part that came next. It really caught Rachel's attention and made her listen more intently to the conversation.

Because now the first girl's friend, who also had been forced to come in early, moaned out that she couldn't understand why the teacher hadn't just picked out some of the cheerios instead, since they were already forced to come extra early on Mondays and Fridays. Apparently all the cheerios had an extra practice session, before and after the weekend, since their coach Sue thought that two days off made them soft.

A light went off in Rachel's head. It all fit! On of the cheerios had to be the one that was giving her the gifts! They had early access to the school on Mondays and Fridays, because of the early practice. This would finally explain why the gifts weren't in the locker late on Friday or late on Thursday, but still had managed to appear in her locker even before the school was opened on Mondays and Fridays. But once again Rachel's thoughts went to the male side of the cheerios.

However as she frantically checked out her note book for all the male cheerios, she found out that she had already crossed out all six of them. Mostly due to the fact that half of them were gay, but also because the other three had girlfriends. Rachel had already made sure to thoroughly confirmed that they were in happy relationships. It really was a hard blow for Rachel to swallow, because she had really thought that this time she had finally found the solution.

But in light of this new information, Rachel figured that she had to take an even closer look at the three male cheerios, those she had excluded because of their happy relationship statues. Which had been the main reason why Rachel found herself staking out the cheerios arrival on that upcoming Monday. She didn't have time to stay for long, since she herself had to help out with the upcoming theater project. But as she covertly watched the arriving cheerios, from the safety of her car, it suddenly hit Rachel like a freight train that she had actually excluded about 90% of the cheerios walking passed her car, the girls! The shame immediately washed over Rachel, because not for one second had she considered that her suitor could be a girl.

The moment Rachel arrived back home, after school had ended, she took out a new note book where she carefully started to profile each and every female cheerios. She had been able to think about it all throughout the school day, and she had finally concluded that she had been wrong all along. Her suitor had never been a guy, it had always been a girl, she had just been too blind to see it. Still the thought of her soulmate turning out to be a girl, didn't seem to frighten Rachel one bit. She was just happy that she had finally found the answer, and now she was even more determined to find out who it was. The next several days were filled with Rachel's systematic elimination of possible suspects.

Finally after months of investigation Rachel had her answer, and the conclusion had really shocked her. She even made sure to double check and triple check all the possible variables, but the result remained the same. Rachel's secret suitor had to be Santana Lopez! She couldn't believe her own eyes. But no matter how strange and unbelievable it sounded that it could be Santana, Rachel still decided to set up a trap to find out for sure. But no matter what she came up with, Santana dodge it all, she was just too smart to fall for anything Rachel could come up with. That was until Rachel by accident watched one of her fathers cop shows, where she learned about SmartWater. Santana didn't stand a chance.

Rachel was super excited when she finally received the package she had ordered online. She made sure to install the little SmartWater spray box in the back of her locker, with a line that would release the invisible liquid when someone opened her locker door. She had calculated that Santana most likely used to put her gifts in her locker after the early cheerio practice, but before the school opened for the rest of the students. So if Rachel was right Santana would get sprayed after she had showered, which would make sure that the evidence wouldn't get washed away before Rachel could expose Santana. Rachel had of course made sure to test the spray out herself, so she knew for sure that Santana only would feel like she got hit by a small spray of water, but not so much that she would take another shower. Since the liquid was clear, Santana wouldn't suspect anything, not before Rachel would turn on the ultraviolet lighting, but then it would already be too late to do anything about it.

To make sure Santana wouldn't be able to deny that it was her, Rachel had made sure to influence Mr. Schue subconsciously, so he had decided that this week was going to be disco themed. Which meant that Rachel would have a perfect excuse to use ultraviolet lighting as part of her song. There technically was no need for that type of lighting to accompany her song, but Rachel needed it to make sure Santana was going down once and for all. This time Rachel would make sure that Santana had no excuse to deny that she was the one Rachel was looking for.

Sure enough the minute Rachel turned off the normal lights in glee club, and hit the ultraviolet lighting, Santana lighted up in a bright ultraviolet green. Everyone in the room stared at Santana in wonder. Quinn was the one that discretely handed Santana a mirror, so she could see what everyone else saw. When Santana finally realized what had happened she gave Rachel, who had wisely enough decided to turn the normal light back on again, a death glare. Before she sprang up from her chair and marched up to the other girl. Rachel almost expected to be sucker punched by her, but was mildly surprised when all Santana did was to grab her arm and yank her out of the room.

It was first when they were alone in a nearby classroom, that Santana let Rachel go. Before she quietly walked to look out off the window. It took the other girl a while before she finally sighed in defeat, and turned around to look at Rachel. Santana looked so vulnerable and scared, that Rachel almost stopped breathing.

"So you have finally figured it out?" Rachel suddenly felt extremely shy. She hadn't actually thought about what she would say to Santana, when she finally admitted to be her secret admirer. Rachel had just been so intent at confirming that she was right, that she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now. So all she managed to do was squeak out a weak "Yes."

"And how do you feel about it?" Santana still had that vulnerable expression on her face, but Rachel thought that she also saw a hint of hope in Santana's eyes, which made Rachel a little bit more confident.

"Well I have spent months trying to find you, so what do you think?"

A wicket smile suddenly took over Santana's features, and her eyes sparkled with mirth. Before Rachel could react to what was happening, she found herself pinned to the classroom door. She might even have sighed in content, when she finally felt Santana's soft lips on hers. When the kiss ended, she heard Santana whisper "At least now I'm not the only one that is glowing green, if you turn off the lights again."

Rachel couldn't help the laughter from bubbling up. "I'm fine with that." She could feel Santana smile against her own lips.

"Good. Now shut up and let me kiss you again. I have to transfer as much green as I can, before we have to go back so you can sing your song. I want to make sure that everyone can see that you are mine, when you hit that light again." Rachel couldn't do anything else than to smile into the kiss, because she was totally fine with that too.


	3. Day 3

**Day 3- University** **Roommates**

 **Pairings:** Pezberry

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or 7 Eleven

This story is unbeta'd and my first language isn't English

* * *

Santana hated her roommate. But there were no way the University would let her change rooms. Sure she had complained about it several times, but the administration had just told her to go to bed earlier. Apparently the problem would automatically be solved by Santana being awake herself, when her roommate got up. Because really that was the problem with Santana's roommate, her constant need to wake up Santana early in the morning, way too fucking early!

At the beginning of her first year, Santana didn't seem to have a problem with the other girl. She was quiet and kept to her side of the room. However three weeks into their first semester, Santana had finally found out why this girl was named after Barbara Streisand, because Rachel Barbara Berry couldn't stop singing, especially in the morning. It would start with her humming a tune, usually so low that Santana wouldn't wake up, but at the end she would belt out the lyrics totally forgetting all about her roommate, especially that she was asleep. It usually ended with Santana jumping out of her bed, shouting bloody murder and threatening to decapitate the other girl. Rachel would squeak out in fear and sprint out of the room, in an attempt to get away from the livid girl.

But really that was the only reason Santana couldn't stand Rachel, other then the abrupt wake-up calls, her roommate was pretty decent. She was really tidy, way more than Santana, whose side of the room more often than not looked like it had been bombed. Still Rachel wouldn't nag her about it. Though Santana had a sneaking suspicion that instead, her roommate used a tactic of rewarding her with home-made sugar cookies, if Santana decided to clean her side of the room. So yeah maybe Santana cleaned more than she usually would have done, but to be fair those cookies tasted so good, that it almost felt like her mouth was having an orgasm.

So when the second year rolled around, Santana's friends were all surprised that she hadn't applied for a room change. Especially considering how much she had been complaining about the other girl. Not even her roommate, who had been constantly threatened with death each day by Santana, had asked for a change of room. The second year proved to be the same as the first. Santana constantly complaining to her friends about this crazy drama chick, she was living with, that wouldn't stop singing. But still when one of her best friends got an opening in her room and offered Santana a place to live, Santana had declined. Giving her a rather lame excuse about all the hassle with moving all her stuff, even if it technically was only one floor above where she was currently living. So you couldn't really blame Santana's friends for not really believing her, when she kept whining about er insane roommate.

However everything changed when Santana entered her third year. She had been expecting to see Rachel's stuff on the other side of the room, since the other girl usually had a tendency to arrive a day or two before Santana. But when Santana opened the door, Rachel's side of the room was surprisingly empty. Santana tried not to think about why she felt so let down by the sight, but concluded that Rachel probably for once was late.

Still the feeling just seemed to get worse, when there was no sign of Rachel for the next three days. On the fourth day Santana marched up to the administration, to demand to know where her roommate was, not that she cared about Rachel in any way. Though she couldn't help her heart from plummeting down into her stomach, when the receptionist told her that Rachel had dropped out. Santana almost clawed the poor woman's eyes out, when she refused to tell her the reason why.

The sight of the empty bed on the other side of the room was driving Santana crazy. Even if she should be happy that she could finally wake up on her own accord, she still couldn't let Rachel's sudden and unexpected exit from the University go. She could vividly remember how much Rachel had talked about the upcoming play, that the third year drama students were going to put on this year, because she had been so excited about trying to get the lead role. So why would she suddenly drop out? Santana needed answers, but again not because she cared or anything like that.

She managed to track down Rachel's campus friends, which she had briefly seen before. But no one could tell her why Rachel had dropped out, not even when threatened by imminent death. So clearly there was only one option left. Santana had to find Rachel, so she could talk to her face to face.

It turned out to be harder than Santana had thought it would be. First off she only remembered that Rachel was from some hick town in Ohio, and really that just described every town in Ohio in Santana's opinion. After another round of threats to Rachel's friends, she only got the same result, Rachel was from Ohio.

The school administration was once again no help, because they could apparently not hand out sensitive information like that, to anyone that wasn't family. So Santana had to bribe the student assistant at the administration, to get Rachel's home address. It cost her a fortune, because that guy was smart as fuck and knew that Santana's parents had the cash to spare. Santana swore to get him back for taking advantage of her. Not that she cared about the money, she had plenty, but no one took advantage of Santana-Motherfucking-Lopez! But that would have to wait till later, because she had finally found out where Rachel was from. She lived in a small town called Lima.

To make sure she was cool with leaving the University, Santana came up with a lie about her sick Aunt, who was lying on her death bed. Even if all her Aunts were way too young for that, or even remotely sick. With her alibi secured, Santana hopped on the first flight to Lima Ohio.

After the long trip, Santana wasn't angry at all, when she finally arrive to find an empty house. She was about to kick down the door, when a friendly elderly neighbor asked who she was looking for. After a quick explanation the clearly nosy neighbor, told Santana that the Berry family had moved away last month. Thankfully she was able to tell Santana, before the younger girl started crying in defeat, that she had been such a good neighbor that she knew that the Berry's had moved down-town to an apartment complex. But when it turned out that she didn't know which one, Santana wanted to drop kick the fake smile off her face.

She was about to turn around to head back to her waiting taxi, when the annoying older woman suddenly told her that she whoever knew where the daughter was working. Santana had to count to ten not to run up to her and shake the information out of her, to get her to speed up. The second Santana got the location however, she ran to the taxi. Not even bothering to spare the other woman a thank you. The last she heard was a loud "How rude, kids nowadays!" before she slammed the taxi door shut, and shouting for the driver to get a move on.

When the taxi arrived outside a 7 Eleven a few minutes later, Santana started wondering why Rachel's family had moved in the first place, and why Rachel had dropped out of Uni to work at a convenience store. However Santana's sight was still on the prize, so she didn't bother to stop to consider if she had any business barging in on Rachel like she was about to do.

Instead Santana confidently strutted inside the store, where she was immediately greeted by the sight of Rachel in a red uniform. Santana almost laughed at the sight, but Rachel's eyes looked so sad that Santana quickly reconsidered doing so. She waited till Rachel had finished with her costumer, before she approached.

To say that Rachel was surprised to see Santana, would have been an understatement. The minute she lay eyes on her former roommate, she squeaked out "Santana!?" before she ran around the counter and tackled Santana into a surprisingly firm bear hug. When the hug ended, both girls where surprisingly shy. Santana was staring at the ceiling, while Rachel was fiercely blushing and looking at her shoes. Until Santana remembered why she was there in the first place, and suddenly some of the anger she had felt came flooding back.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to quite?!" Rachel almost took a step back, because of the sudden burst of anger. Her usual "flight or die" response also kicked in, so she almost ran for the door, but then she remembered where they were. She turned around to a younger guy, who was clad in the same uniform as her.

"Stephen I'm taking my break, take over the cash register." Stephen, whose face was covered in pimples, looked at Rachel like he worshiped the ground she walked on. He obediently ran to the register, like a well trained dog. Santana felt a mix of wanting to puke and kicking his ass for looking at Rachel the way he was. But she quickly forgot all about him, when Rachel grabbed her hand and dragged her to the back of the shop, into a break room. Rachel's hand was so soft. Santana immediately missed the feeling, when Rachel let go.

"What are you doing here Santana?" What kind of question was that? Rachel was in no place to ask questions, Santana was the only one with that right.

"That has nothing to do with this. I asked you a question first. Why did you drop out?" It seemed like all the air in Rachel spilled out. She dropped down onto a chair nearby. She looked utterly defeated. Santana's angry expression finally changed into one of concern. "Please Rachel just tell me why you dropped out." When Rachel finally looked up at Santana, her eyes were brimming with tears.

"I couldn't afford it." Well that was not what Santana had expected, but it suddenly made sense. Rachel dropping out off school, her family moving from a house to an apartment and Rachel working at a convenience store. Santana's tone was surprisingly soft when she asked. "What happened?" Rachel was fruitlessly trying to dry her tears away.

"My dads lost their jobs, so they couldn't afford to maintain the mortgage on the house, or pay my intuition at the University. We had to sell the house and move into a small two bedroom apartment, but they still couldn't afford to send me back to school. So I had to drop out." Rachel gestured towards the door. "I'm working here to help them out, while they are trying to get back on their feet. They have promised to send me back to finish school, whenever they get new jobs, but to be honest it looks like there aren't any jobs available for them. So I have given up hope of being able to return." Rachel looked devastated.

Santana's heart was bleeding for her. She wanted to take Rachel into her arms and tell her that everything would be fine. But wouldn't that be a lie? Santana couldn't guarantee that Rachel's parents would find a job, or that Rachel would ever be able to return to their University. Or maybe she could? Santana quickly fished up her smartphone and scrolled around for a while, among other to check out her bank account.

Rachel was curiously watching her, not understanding why Santana was there in the first place. Or why she had demanded to hear the truth, and then didn't seem to care about the answer. Rachel was almost about to ask Santana to just leave if she didn't care, but then Santana spoke with a determine tone.

"Okay, this is how we're going to do this. I'm going to pay your intuition, so you can return to school. I can't do anything about your dads being out off work, but I will ask my dad if he possibly have some openings at his firm for the two of them, but that would mean that your dads would have to move." Rachel just looked at Santana with disbelief written all over her face, her mouth was wide open. When she didn't move or say anything, Santana started to tap her feet impatiently. "I don't have all day Rachel. Usually when someone offers to bail you out of a dump like this, the correct response is Yes please! and Thank you!" Rachel blinked her eyes and shook her head.

"Why would you do that?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Who cares why I'm doing this. Just say yes and let's go!" Santana had turned around heading for the door, expecting Rachel to follow, but she was suddenly stopped dead in her track by Rachel's reply.

"Then I have to decline." Santana turned around, anger clearly visible on her face.

"What? You have to decline?! I didn't travel across the country for you to say no! Why in the world would you say no?! I'm offering you the chance to fulfill your dream! You know the one you kept going on and on about back at Uni, the one where you are going to be on Broadway?! Why on earth would you say no!" Rachel almost fell off her chair, but she bravely stood up and faced Santana head on.

"I have never asked you for anything! You don't owe me anything! So why should I just out of the blue accept this from you? I don't want to be constantly reminded how I owe you for saving my ass! I don't want you to be able to hold this over my head for the rest of my life. If I'm going to make it, it will be because of my talent and my drive, not because you suddenly felt sorry for me and my family!" Rachel was standing so close that she was almost touching Santana's nose with her own. When she finally realized how close she had gotten, she quickly took two steps back, not meeting Santana's gaze.

Santana sighed. "Does it look like I'm pitying you? Because I'm not? Sure it sucks that your dads lost their jobs, and that you can't go back to school because of it, but that's life." Santana waited till Rachel finally looked at her, then she gave her stern look. "Now here's the deal, I'm giving you a choice to do something about it, or you can stay here to rot for the rest of your life. Not that I care which one you chose." But suddenly Santana's featured softened. "If you really think that I will hold this over your head for the rest of your life, then you are dead wrong. However if it will make you feel better about taking my offer, then we can work out some type of deal. One where you'll pay me back everything you owe me, when you make it on Broadway. Because I'm pretty sure you nagged on and on about that fact for at least a million times. Or where you just bragging about being able to sing and act?" Rachel's mouth fell open again, but this time in indignation.

"I will make it on Broadway! I can sing and act better than anyone that is currently staring there! I am the best actress and singer Broadway will ever have seen! They will beg me to star in their plays! The audience will love me! I am the best!" Rachel was almost out off breath at the end of her angry rant. When she was finished she suddenly looked guilty. Rachel was about to say something else, but Santana held up her hand.

"No don't take it back. That's the spirit that will make sure you'll succeed at getting your wish come true. So do we have a deal? I'll pay your intuition and whatever else you need to finish your third year. In exchange you will bake me your sugar cookies whenever I want them-" Santana was smiling wickedly at this. Rachel rolled her eyes, but smiled back non the less. "-and of course when you make it on Broadway, something we both know you will, you'll pay back whatever you owe me. As a bonus I'll talk to my dad about finding jobs for your dads. He might even know some guys in Lima, who could be able to offer your dads jobs, in case they don't want to move. So what do you say, want to catch the first flight out of her to go back to school?" Suddenly Santana found herself in yet another bear hug. She could barely hear Rachel's reply of "please take me with you." Before a huge smile took over Santana's features. She had finally achieved what she had come for.

The first morning after the two of them had returned to school. After Santana had been forced to stay in Lima for two days, so Rachel could get ready to leave for Uni. Santana was once more woken up by Rachel's singing. Instead of doing their usual dance of Santana jumping up and screaming her head off, scaring Rachel out of the room. Santana pretended to still be asleep, just listening to Rachel sing. She couldn't help smiling to herself, even if Rachel once more had managed to wake her up. It was only years later, when Rachel surprised Santana by kissing her after her successful Broadway debut, that Santana realized that what she was feeling in that moment was love.


	4. Day 4

**Day 4 - It Keeps Happening!**

 **(Or: Why Can't Rachel And Santana Stop Making Out With Each Other?)**

 **Pairings:** Pezberry and Finchel.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee

This story is unbeta'd and my first language isn't English

* * *

It had been a dare. Puck had dared Santana to kiss Rachel. Santana had of course refused. When everyone in the circle, except Rachel, had called her several names which included among other chicken, pussy and coward. Santana had answered back by kicking Puck till he begged for mercy. Before turning her death glare towards the rest of the glee club, exclaiming that she was no fucking pussy! Which she would prove by kissing the Midget for a whole minute.

Rachel had weakly tried to argue, but Santana had been so furious that she hadn't bothered to listen to her. Instead she had shouted for Puck to take the fucking time. Before she abruptly yanked Rachel up from the floor and kissed her forcefully. At first Rachel hadn't responded to the kiss, but at the end of it she had not only kissed Santana back, she had even let her deepen the kiss till a lot more than Puck strictly had demanded of it.

When time was finally called, which happened way later than a minute, and only because a clearly jealous Finn had shouted for them to stop, since Puck seemed to have no intention of ever calling time, both girls had been fighting to catch their breath. All the gleeks in the circle had been staring up at them with open mouths, and disbelief written all over their faces. The only thing Santana could do, to not look at how fucking good Rachel looked with Santana's lipstick smeared all over her lips, was to declare out loud that Santana-Fucking-Lopez was no coward, before she quickly stormed out of the room.

The next time Santana saw Rachel, had been when she walked passed the choir room after cheer practice. Rachel had been all alone. Before Santana knew what she was doing, she had marched up to Rachel and pinned her against the piano and kissed the life out off her. Rachel had responded by ending the kiss, way later than what was technically appropriate, before she proceeded to forcefully slap Santana across the face. Santana was stunned, but didn't get a chance to let the anger sink in, before Rachel grabbed a hold of her cheerleading uniform and proceeded to flip their position. This time it was Santana that got slammed up against the piano, before she got forcefully kissed by Rachel, till both girls minds started spinning out of control.

After that neither of them seemed to be able to stop kissing each other. If you asked either of them, they would probably describe it like it almost felt like they would die, if they went more than one day without being able to kiss one another.

Suddenly Rachel got way more familiar with all the hidden crocks and crannies of the school. Not in her wildest fantasy would she ever have imagined spending so much time hiding away in empty classrooms, toilet stalls, janitors closets, boiler rooms or locker rooms. Making out with Santana Lopez, till neither of them could seem to remember their own names.

Rachel had countless times wondered if this was how it felt to be addicted to drugs, because she truly couldn't get enough of Santana's lips. But even if neither of them seemed to be able to stop, Rachel still knew that something had to change. She was tired of constantly having to hide. She needed to know for sure if Santana would be willing to let her become more, than just a convenient make out buddy.

So the next time Santana climbed through her bedroom window, Rachel was determined to make her talk. At first Santana had just responded with kissing her. Rachel was ashamed to admit how easily she had let the other girl derail the conversation, in exchange for a heavy make out session that lasted for almost half an hour. But then Rachel's brain had finally kicked back in. She forcefully shoved Santana away from her, demanding that they had to talk.

"We need to talk!" Santana grunted in annoyance, vainly trying to pull Rachel back into her embrace. Which made Rachel quickly jump up from the bed, to make sure Santana couldn't drag her back into yet another make out session.

"I'm serious Santana!" Santana grunted again, before she flopped back down onto Rachel's pillow, covering her eyes with her left arm.

"Fine, talk."

"Not before you look at me!"

"Seriously Rachel?" There was a hint of aggression in Santana's voice, but nonetheless she still chose to remove her hand. She looked pointedly at Rachel, like she was daring her to talk. Rachel rolled her eyes at how stubborn and childish Santana could be, but at least she had her attention now.

"I need more." Santana looked at Rachel like she was crazy.

"Well I was clearly trying to give you more, but you wanted to talk, so really who's fault is it that-" Rachel waved her hand in the air to stop Santana.

"No I didn't mean it like that. I want more Santana. I want for you to admit that we are more than this." Rachel gestured at the bed and Santana. "I need for you to take responsibility for this relationship. I need for you to admit to the fact that I am your girlfriend. But not only to me, I need you to be able to tell others about us too. I need you to be willing to admit that the two of us are in a relationship to our friends in the glee club. I'm just too tired of hiding Santana. I need a place were we can be together without constantly being afraid of someone catching us." At the end of Rachel's monologue, Santana was sitting upright in the bed, pinching the bridge of her nose like she was about to get a headache. She sighed and looked at Rachel.

"I can't do that." That was all Rachel needed to hear. She pointed to the window.

"Get out!" Her voice was trembling with anger and sadness. Santana looked at her in disbelief.

"What?"

"GET OUT!" Rachel underlined her statement by stomping her foot on the floor, which made Santana jump up in fear to shush her.

"Shhhh! Are you crazy?! Do you want your dad to come up here?! He would toss me head first out of the window! He fucking hates me!" Rachel scowled at Santana.

"Well I wonder why?" Santana's mouth fell open, before her eyes hardened.

"Really Rachel, are you going to go there again? I thought we were passed that." For a moment Rachel almost seemed to be feeling guilty about dragging up their past, which Santana had already begged Rachel to forgive her for. Something Rachel had already done. But then she remembered why she was doing this. So she once more pointed to the window.

"Get out Santana! Don't come back before you are willing to take responsibility for your actions." Santana grunted in irritation, but turned to head for the window, clearly thinking that Rachel would cool down till the next day. As if Rachel could read her thoughts, Rachel added, "I'm serious Santana! There will be no more make out sessions at school, before you grow up and act your age." Santana spun around, clearly stunned.

"You got to be kidding me?!" When Rachel just gave her a pointed look, Santana's eyes turned to horror. But then a confident look suddenly took over her features. She laughed out smugly. "We'll see about that. You are as addicted to my lips, as I'm with yours. I bet that you are going to snap long before I do, just you wait and see." Santana gave Rachel a teasing smirk, before licking her lips in a deliberate attempt at tempting the other girl in front of her.

Rachel couldn't help her eyes from following Santana's tongue, which made Santana smile even broader. She laughed "Yeah we'll see Rachel, we'll see." Rachel blushed in shame, but still raised her finger in a pointedly gestured for Santana to get out. Santana confidently laughed once more before exiting through the window, carefully climbing down the Oak tree standing beside Rachel's house.

As Santana walked home however, her bravado quickly vanished. She knew how addicted she had become to these make out sessions with Rachel. In no way was she really confident that she would manage to hold out longer than Rachel. So for the rest of the way home, she was silently cursing Rachel for being so needy and stubborn.

To Santana's immense frustration Rachel held her word, there were no more make out sessions. However that was not the only thing that was driving Santana insane, Rachel was too. Santana was pretty sure that the other girl was toying with her to make her snap. Because each time Santana looked over at Rachel, the other girl seemed to have a new type of lipstick on, which Santana desperately wanted to kiss away. Not to mention the fact that Rachel constantly would lick her lips or bite them teasingly, like she somehow knew about the fact that she was being watched, driving Santana insane with want. Santana was a complete mess, all she could do was to think about Rachel and her inviting lips. Santana didn't even get to take a break from thinking about her, when she was at home.

"Santana dinner!" Santana's older brother Alejandro walked back to the dining table. His mom looked up at him questioningly.

"Is she coming?"

"Meh she's just sitting in front of the TV." Maribel sighed.

"Just tell her to tape whatever she's watching, she can see it later." Alejandro laughed.

"She's not watching anything. She's just staring at the TV, but it's not even turned on." Maribel tried not to laugh, but failed.

"Again? What is wrong with that girl?" Alejandro gave her a wicked smile.

"Oh she's probably just lovesick as usual." Maribel sighed.

"Fine, I'll just go myself." Alejandro jumped up from his chair and followed after his mom, mumbling to himself that he didn't want to miss this. And sure enough it took four tries before Maribel got a response from her daughter.

"Young lady we are going to eat dinner. You better stop spacing out this second and listen to your mother!" Alejandro started laughing, when Santana finally replied with a dreamy "Rachel".

"SANTANA!" Santana almost hit the ceiling when she jumped off the couch in surprise. It seemed like she was finally able to register that both her brother and mothers were present. Maribel shook her head.

"So nice to see that you are finally back with the living Santana. I have made dinner. But it sounds like you would rather eat Rachel, then what I have cooked." Santana's eyes widened comically. She indignantly shouted out

"MOM!" Alejandro doubled over in laughter. Maribel just smiled and pushed her son towards the dining room, Santana slowly following after them.

No one said anything, but it was clear that both her mom and brother was trying hard not to burst out laughing, which irritated Santana to no end. So when Alejandro finally snickered out "So is Rachel the reason why that Brittany girl has stopped coming around?" Santana snapped and spit out a loud "Fuck you!"

"SANTANA ABIGAIL LOPEZ!" Santana sank down in her seat. "You know perfectly well that we do not tolerate language like that in this house! March straight up to your room young lady!" Alejandro snickered out "Oh but mom you should be kind to the poor girl, she's obviously in loooooovvvvvveeeee."

Santana was about to jump over the table to kill her brother, but a stern "Santana!" immediately stopped her. She sent her brother a death glare, that clearly promised that she would get him back for this later, when she got the chance. On her way up the stairs she was mumbling to herself about stupid brothers and moms. Cursing Rachel because this clearly was all her fault.

After just a week without being able to kiss Rachel, Santana was at her breaking point. However it turned out to be Finn Hudson, who managed to push her over the line. Mr. Schue had once again decided to have a duet week, and as usual he wanted Rachel and Finn to sing together. Santana had never understood what Mr. Schue saw in Finn. He clearly wasn't the best male singer in glee, so he had no business being partnered with Rachel over and over again. In Santana's opinion Finn's voice had never complimented Rachel's voice like it should. Rachel's vocal abilities clearly deserved someone that was on her level, which Finn wasn't even near of being.

Santana had been irritated throughout the whole song between Rachel and Finn, because it seemed like Finn couldn't keep his hands to himself. He was constantly touching Rachel, way more than necessary, which Santana deemed to be zero touching. At the end of the song it was pretty clear that Finn was trying to win back Rachel, something he hoped to do with a romantic gesture. So he started to lean towards Rachel. Santana immediately understood that he had planned to give is ex-girlfriend a kiss. Rachel looked like a deer caught in headlights, she was frozen. Santana was off her chair in a heartbeat, shouting out a loud "FUCK NO!"

The sudden exclamation halted Finn in his tracks, long enough for Santana to sprint up to him and shove him away from Rachel. Finn who hadn't expected to be pushed away toppled over, and landed on his ass on the floor. Santana was so furious that she didn't think for a second, about what she was yelling while she was furiously towering over him.

"The fuck do you think you are doing?! If Rachel wanted to be kissed by a troll, she wouldn't have broken up with your fat ass in the first place!" Santana was menacingly pointing her finger dangerously close to Finn's face. "Now you better listen to me you giant bumbling oaf! If you ever get that close to my girlfriend again, or even think about kissing her, I will make sure that you will never ever be able to grace the world with any of your giant offspring! So if you appreciate your pathetic junk, then stay the fuck away from Rachel! Because the only one that will be macking on her is me! Have I made myself clear?!" Finn obediently nodded his head, before he quickly tried to shield his private parts with his hands, just in case Santana suddenly decided to carry out her threat.

When Santana straightened up, she was greeted with a room full of shocked gleeks. It looked like no one was believing their own eyes, or ears for that matter. Santana rolled her eyes at them, before she snarled "Oh go fuck yourselves!" She turned to Mr. Schue, who was still speechless. "I'm out off here. I need to go make out with my super sex girlfriend." Mr. Schue's eyes seemed to pop out of his head.

Santana turned towards Rachel. Just to underline her previous statement to Finn, who was still lying on the floor. She took a hold of Rachel and dipped her down right in front of him, before she passionately kissed her girlfriend. Santana was happy to feel that Rachel immediately responded to the kiss, and even let her deepen it. When Santana dipped Rachel back up, it looked like Finn was desperately thinking about mailmen. Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her out off the room.

Rachel started to laugh. "Where are we going Santana?" Santana scanned their surroundings and grunted out "You owe me a week worth of kisses, I'm just planning to start collecting them early."

Rachel laughed again. "Oh how romantic." Santana couldn't help laughing herself.

"It's all part of the Lopez charm."

Santana finally found an empty classroom, but the second they entered she felt herself get spun around, before she found herself being slammed against the nearest wall. When she opened her eyes, she was met with the sight of Rachel pinning her against the wall.

"Well lucky me for being the one you chose." Rachel smiled wickedly at Santana, before she leaned in and kissed her like she had missed the other girl's lips, as much as Santana had missed Rachel's.


	5. Day 5

**Day 5 -** **Nerd!Santana And Popular!Rachel**

 **Pairings:** Pezberry

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee

This story is unbeta'd and my first language isn't English

* * *

" _Oh she's finally awake, but I really hope her head isn't hurting too much, because of that dodgeball I threw at the back of her head. She really is a big klutz when it comes to sport, but she's still super cute."_

Santana grabbed the back of her head and moaned out in pain. Not quite understanding why she was lying on a bench in the infirmary. She certainly had no idea why the most popular girl in school, Rachel Berry, was standing by her bed. And why had it sounded like Rachel had said really strange things about her? Still the thing that seemed to freak Santana out the most, was the fact that she could clearly hear Rachel talking, but her mouth wasn't moving.

Maybe it was Santana herself that was hallucinating? Because why would Rachel even call her cute in the first place? Especially since the two of them had never even spoken to each other before. Of course Santana had noticed Rachel, because in her mind even a blind person could see how strikingly beautiful Rachel was. Not that Santana would ever dare to go near or even say something like that to Rachel, because let's face it Santana Lopez wasn't anywhere near Rachel Berry's league. Rachel was after all the head cheerleader at McKinley High, while Santana was way at the bottom with the rest of the nerds. Like no one had ever call Santana pretty, which was probably mostly due to her wearing enormous glasses, nerdy clothes, annoying braces, topped off with her constantly messed up hair. So why would Rachel call her cute? Just thinking about it made Santana's head throb even harder. She moaned out one more time in pain.

" _Oh no! She really is hurt! Why did she have to turn around, just when I was about to hit her with that ball! I didn't mean to throw it so hard! I just wanted her to look at me! Should I try to comfort her? I rally want to touch her! Maybe I could hold her hand? Or maybe I could even dare to stroke her beautiful black hair! It's all over the place again, as usual, but I still love how silly and beautiful it makes her look."_ Santana could see, through her now watering eyes, that Rachel's mouth still wasn't moving. So why could she hear Rachel talking? What was going on?! Was she finally losing her mind?

" _Maybe I should go? She clearly isn't saying anything. It looks like my present is making her upset. But I really, really don't want to go! I want to stay by her side forever, if I could. But I have no idea how to talk to her without blurting out how much I love her."_

Okay now Santana definitely knew she was going crazy, or maybe she was dead? Because there was no way McKinley's most popular girl was in love with the school's biggest loser! Yeah she was probably either insane or she was dreaming, because no way was this real. But then again her pain felt more than real. This whole thing was just really confusing. The constant pain in her head certainly wasn't helping at all.

"Does your head hurt?" Huh, Rachel's lips had finally moved, she had really spoken! Santana almost jumped in surprise by the sudden change. However she couldn't seem to open her mouth to say anything back. Which apparently made Rachel even more insecure. Once more Santana could hear her talk, but this time her mouth didn't move just like earlier.

" _Oh no, she doesn't want to talk to me! This was a big mistake! I shouldn't have volunteered to wait with her till she woke up, but I really wanted to be alone with her! I never get to be alone with her! I'm ruining my chance to get to know Santana better! I need to try again, this might be my only chance! Who knows if I'll ever get a chance like this again."_ Rachel cleared her throat, before she talked out loud.

"I guess it hurts. I don't know if you remember, but you got hit by a dodgeball and passed out."

Santana blinked a few times, trying to get ride of this strange hallucination she was experiencing. But Rachel was still there, and now she almost looked inpatient with her. So Santana found it wise to finally answer back.

"Hmm, yeah can't remember passing out. But I think that I can remember playing dodgeball in the gym, my team wasn't doing well." Rachel looked guilty for a second, _"Well that is probably an understatement, I was clearly killing you all."_ but then she quickly schooled her face.

"Yes, and after that you were brought to the infirmary, where they asked me to stay and watch you till you woke up. How are you feeling? Dizzy or maybe sick?"

Santana carefully touched the back of her head, feeling a huge bump protruding from her skull, she moaned out in pain again.

" _Oh no she's touching the spot where I hit her with the ball, my poor sweet Santana."_

Santana wasn't sure if it was the pain, or Rachel's not spoken words that made the room spin. Either way she flopped back onto her pillow and groaned in agony, before she closed her eyes. Something was clearly wrong with her. As clockwork she once more heard Rachel.

" _Oh no, oh no! Is she okay?! she needs to be okay! I'll never forgive myself if I have permanently damaged her head. What will her parents say if they find out that I hurt their pride and joy! I'm so screwed! Santana will never talk to me after this!"_

Santana's world was spinning. Rachel knew her name! She had no idea that Rachel knew her name! Not to mention the fact that Rachel was interested in her, even claimed to be in love with her! No, this was all a dream! This was not happening!

" _I need to do something."_

"Can I look at it?" Huh, look at what? Santana opened her eyes and looked at a clearly questioning Rachel. When Rachel saw the bewilderment in Santana's face, she quickly clarified. "Your injury, can I look at it?"

"Oh!" was all Santana managed to say, while staring dumbly at Rachel, who once more seemed to freak out, but only on the inside?

" _Oh no, she's looking at me funny! I shouldn't have said that! Does she know how much I want to touch her?! I need to leave before she finds out how big of a freak I am!"_ Before she could go any further, Santana cut her internal monologue short.

"Well I think I have a big bump somewhere around here." Santana carefully sat up and tilted her head forward, while she pointed with her left finger at the back of her head. She could see Rachel's feet move to stand beside her, and felt how Rachel carefully brushed aside her hair to take a look at the injury.

" _Oh shit! That was a big bump! I threw way too hard! What was I thinking?! This is sooo not the way to get the love of your life to notice you! What were you thinking Rachel! Oh but her hair is soooo soft, even softer than I have ever imagined it to be. I wish I could touch it forever. I love her sooo much! I know that she's the one in pain, but being so close to her is literally killing me!_ _I don't know how much longer I can survive being this close to her. But I really need to let go of her hair soon! She probably thinks that I'm some kind of deviant for holding it for so long."_

Yes, something was definitely wrong here, but it was clearly something wrong with Santana, because she was clearly hallucinating! Here Rachel was being super nice to her, and all Santana could repay her with was by inappropriately fantasizing about Rachel saying insane things about her.

" _I want to kiss the bump, but that would probably hurt. I want to kiss her! What am I thinking?! Get a grip Rachel! I'm such a pervert, drooling over a hurt and defenseless girl like this. I need to stop! But I loooove her sooo much! I really can't control myself when I'm so close to her and- WOW! I didn't know that she had a tattoo?!"_

Santana immediately straightened up, her secret tattoo was usually covered up when she wore her hoodie, but Rachel must have seen the top of it, because of the way Santana had her head bend down, and the fact that she was still in her gym clothes. No one at school knew about that tattoo.

" _Oh no, I freaked her out! I shouldn't have tried to touch the tattoo, but I just wanted to know what it was. But now she thinks that I'm a freak for touching her like that out of the blue. I'm such an idiot! And still I cant stop thinking about how soft her skin was. Shit, I need to leave before I do something more stupid!"_ After making a really awkward goodbye, Santana was all alone in the infirmary with her messed up mind. It thankfully didn't take long before her parents came to pick her up to take her home.

* * *

When Santana at last found herself in her own bed, with an ice pack attached to her still throbbing bump, she could finally try to analyse what had happened with Rachel. But all she could come up with was the fact that she had to be the one that was hallucinate, due to her injury. Because there was no way the girl of her dreams had said, or rather thought to herself, all those things Santana had longed to hear her say for years.

The truth was that from the first day Santana had seen Rachel strut down the corridor at McKinley high, with the other cheerleaders by her side, she had fallen in love with her. But since Santana had known that she didn't stand a chance, because of her bottom statue at the school and Rachel's immense popularity. She had conceded to the fact that she would never ever be anything else to Rachel, than another one of McKinley's losers. So the fact that Rachel had spoken to her today, felt more like one of her wild dreams then a reality. Especially all the things she had imagined Rachel saying. So this whole thing clearly had to be an illusion conjured up by her rattled brain.

Which seemed to be confirmed the next day, when Rachel came up to Santana at her locker. Because Santana could no longer hear anything else, then what she could see Rachel saying out loud.

"So is everything okay with you? Is your head still hurting?" Santana gave her a quick smile.

"I'm fine, thank-" However she didn't get any further, before Rachel's best friend Quinn Fabray cut in.

"Why are you talking to that loser? Let's go, coach is waiting for us!" For a second it almost looked like Rachel was about to say something, but then she nodded her head. She quickly turned around to follow after Quinn. Santana could hear them talk about her, as they strutted down the corridor.

"Seriously why did you talk to that nerd? It's not like you owe her anything."

"You know why Quinn. Stop playing dumb and leave it alone."

"Yeah right! My best friend has suddenly lost her mind and-" The rest of Quinn's sentence got drowned out by the sound of the bell.

Santana quickly picked up her books, before she headed into her advanced calculus class. Not that she managed to listen to a word their teacher was saying anyway, but what did that matter when she already knew the whole curriculum by heart. But that really wasn't what her heart was aching about. No, Santana's heart ached because of the fact that Rachel had talked to her two days in a row! Today she had even been able to answer back, without sounding like a bumbling fool. But of course Rachel's second in command had to ruin everything, stupid Quinn!

* * *

However the conversation between Quinn and Rachel, was the thing that haunted Santana for the rest of the day. After analyzing it over and over again, Santana had concluded that what Quinn had said about Rachel owing her, had been the fact that Rachel had been the one to hit Santana in the head with the dodgeball, which in turn had caused her to faint. But what puzzled Santana was the part where Rachel told Quinn that she already knew the reason why she had talked to Santana. Which of course could be Rachel feeling bad about hurting her, or maybe there was something else? Because after that Quinn had replied that Rachel had lost her mind.

Being regretful about hitting someone in the head with a dodgeball, and trying to see if they were okay afterwards, couldn't be considered losing once mind in Santana's opinion. Unless maybe you were a psycho like Quinn? Because usually her logic was way out there. So the fact that Rachel had even talked to Santana, could have been insane in Quinn's eyes. But Santana still couldn't stop thinking there had to be more to what Quinn had said.

Santana knew deep down that she was probably only thinking this way, because of the tiny seed of hope that had started growing from last nights hallucination about Rachel liking her. Which was clearly coloring her judgement, and making her imagine things that wasn't even real. However that didn't stop Santana from hoping that some of this had been real, that there was at least a tiny hope that Rachel loved her back.

Santana knew what her abuela would have told her. She would have told her that it was all real, that it was her Mexican third eye that had finally kicked in. Santana could remember the stories her abuela used to tell her, when she was a little girl, about how her family was famous for having the third eye gift. Santana had been super fascinated by it, but as she grew up her childish view of the world had gradually vanished. Instead it had been replaced by facts and theories, which in no way allow unstable variables like faith or superstition.

So Santana knew she should be smarter, but she was still wise enough to be able to admit that she might be a little bit dumber than she thought she was. Because right now she was desperately hoping that her hallucinations had been real. She even somehow managed to picture her abuela looking sternly at her, to tell her that the blow to her head had activated her third eye. Santana had to laugh to herself about how silly she was being. Maybe she was still suffering from the blow to her head? But the truth was probably, as Santana already new, that love really made you crazy.

* * *

Santana had hoped that Rachel would try to approach her again, but it seemed that her talk with Quinn had made her back off. If Rachel wasn't going to do anything, then Santana had to be the one to figure out if it really had been true. She had to be the one to find out if they both were in love with each other.

Santana carefully went through all she had learned from Rachel's silent confessions. What stood out to Santana was the fact that Rachel had admitted that she never got the chance to be alone with her. Which was something Santana wanted to give her another chance at having. Because that would be the perfect opportunity for Santana to test out the theory about Rachel struggling with being close to her, without it giving her an overwhelming need to touch and kiss Santana. All she had to do was to play on Rachel's weaknesses. If Rachel didn't fall for any of it, then it had to be clear that Santana's had indeed been the one hallucinating. But if Rachel fell for it, then Santana would know for sure that it all had been true.

The first step in Santana's plan was for her to get Rachel alone, which she knew wouldn't be an easy task. It wasn't like the two of them were in any of the same social circles, or shared any hobbies. So Santana figured that her best shot would be to get Rachel alone in school. Unfortunately they only shared two classes. In their first year at McKinley, they had shared more classes. But when Santana had entered their second year, she had been placed in all the advanced classes that was available. So now she unfortunately only shared two classes with Rachel. At times Santana had even wished that she had been a little bit dumber, so she could have shared more classes with Rachel. But even Santana realized that trying to fail, just to be in the same room as her crush, would be pretty idiotic of her.

So the best chance Santana had at meeting Rachel was in either PE, or in their shared law class. However physical education really wasn't Santana's strong side, it was the only class that she was almost failing. Which was mostly due to how much her PE teacher hated her. Well to be fair coach Sue didn't only hate Santana, she hated all nerds. Sue only favored her own cheerios and the jocks. If you weren't in any of these categories, then Sue didn't give a flying fuck about you. So as often as she could Sue would pit the cheerios and jocks against the rest, and of course the other team never stood a chance. Like it had been when they played dodgeball. The cheerios team had wiped the floor with Santana's team, they never stood a chance to begin with. So Santana had calculated that she had zero chance of getting Rachel alone in that class.

However Santana knew that she would have a much better chance in their shared law class. She had been pleasantly surprised to see Rachel walking through the door to the law class, at the beginning of their second year. But she hadn't been as giddy about the rest of the second year cheerios, that were following after her. Santana had later on learned that Sue had demanded that all her cheerios had to take that law class, because she needed them to know all the loopholes in the law, that the cheerios could possibly exploit in their favor. Santana had been appalled that Sue would stoop so low. Though she was also a little bit ashamed to admit that she still was thankful to Sue for it, since she had been the reason that Santana had been so lucky to be able to be in the same classroom as Rachel.

Santana knew that she had a huge advantage, if she tried to get Rachel alone in this class instead of PE, because of the fact that her law teacher loved her. She had been constantly teased by the cheerios in the law class, about her being a teacher's pet, but this time she could use it for all it was worth. So when Mrs. Forrest had announced that she would split the class into pairs, that would come up with a presentations about how the spending bill, that had been approved by the senate, could impact the American society. Santana made sure to stay late after class to talk to Mrs. Forrest about it. Thankfully it didn't take her long to convince the teacher that she should be paired with Rachel.

This had been the chance Santana had waited for, now she was bound to be alone with Rachel. Because it was no way their project, about how the spending bill would affect the STEM education (science, technology, engineering, and mathematics) in elementary and secondary schools, could be finished without them working on it outside of school. Which had been the sole reason why Santana had picked the hardest project available, when Mrs. Forrest had asked her if she wanted to pick the topic for her and Rachel's project. It had fit perfectly with Santana's plan. Rachel would have to talk to her now. The icing on the cake was the fact that Rachel also would be forced to spend time with Santana outside of school.

* * *

Santana had made sure to pay extra close attention to Rachel, when Mrs. Forrest announced the groups. When their teacher read Santana and Rachel's names, Rachel's usual calm demeanor cracked for a second. It almost looked like she was panicking, but it was quickly gone when the rest of the cheerios around her started to mumble out how sorry they were, that Rachel had to spend time with the dweeb. After going through all the pairings and their assigned subjects, Mrs. Forrest told them to switch places and start their planning of the project. When Santana and Rachel had managed to find a place, in the back of the class room. Rachel was the first one to talk.

"I suggest that we just get this project over with as fast as possible and move on." She seemed so disinterested, that Santana almost started to doubt that this had been a good idea. But then she heard some of the cheerios nearby whispering about how unlucky their leader had been to end up with the dork. For a moment Santana could see how Rachel's eyes hardened because of the comment, but once again she quickly school her features. Instead she picked up a notebook and looked at Santana. "Ready to get started?" Santana nodded her head. For the next two school hours they worked efficiently. Santana had been pleasantly surprised at how much Rachel seemed to know about the topic.

However at the end of class, Rachel had realized how much work this project would entail. She discreetly looking to the nearest cheerios, to make sure they weren't paying attention to her, before she whispered to Santana. "We should probably exchange phone numbers, so we can contact each other to find out when we can meet up to work on the project." Santana knew why she didn't want others to hear it, but even if she was used to it from the rest of her classmates, this had been the first time Rachel had done it to her, so it still hurt a little bit. However she tried not to be sad about it, because her plan had just succeeded once again. She quickly noted down her phone number. When she handed it to Rachel, she made sure to whisper "We should probably meet at my house, wouldn't want your friends to see that you are hanging out with the school's biggest freak." She could see the shock in Rachel's eyes, which was quickly followed by guilt. But Santana didn't bother to give her a chance to try to come up with a lame apologize. Instead she just picked up her books and walked out of the classroom.

That night Santana received a text from a unknown number. It turned out to be Rachel, asking when she could come over to work on the project. Santana had decided that the upcoming Sunday would be her best shot, because then both her mother and father would be working a late shift. So she quickly texted Rachel back with the answer. She immediately got a positive reply back telling her that it fit perfectly, since Rachel's cheerios practice was early in the morning, so she would make sure to head over when it was finished. When Rachel ended the text with "sleep well", Santana's heart preformed an unexpected somersault. She really couldn't wait till Sunday came around.

* * *

Santana had been super nervous, from the second she had woken up on Sunday. She had probably gone over her plan a hundred times, whenever she wasn't looking at the clock. So when the door bell finally rang, she jumped up and sprinted to the door. As predicted Rachel was the one standing outside. Surprisingly she wasn't wearing her cheerios outfit. Instead she had a light green sweater and blue jeans on. Santana found it utterly adorable. The smile Rachel gave her when she said "Hey!" melted Santana's heart. However Santana was still focused on her plan, so the first step was to make sure to open the door for Rachel to come inside, but not wide enough that their bodies wouldn't touch when Rachel had to pass by her.

"Come on in." Rachel hesitated for a second, but then she tried to sneak passed Santana, but not without half of their bodies touching. Santana wasn't sure, but it almost looked like a light blush adored Rachel's cheeks afterwards. Now the game was on for sure!

Santana lead the way towards the living room, where she had sat up their work station at the dining table. She made sure to sway her hips, on the way there, hoping that Rachel would notice how well her leggings was accentuating her ass. To be honest Santana had been really nervous about this part of the plan. It wasn't like she had any experience with flirting, or trying to turn another person on. She might be a genius at school, but when it came to her love life she was a zero. However Santana Lopez had never turned down a challenge to obtain new knowledge. Therefore she had made sure to do countless hours of research on the internet, on how to capture someone's attention, or how to turn your partner on. Which was how she had come up with a plan on ways to drive Rachel Berry so insane, that she would finally reveal her true feelings for Santana.

Even if Santana had never done anything like this before, she still had made sure to practice in front of the mirror. She knew that she had a nice body, because of her daily fitness routine. Not that anyone at school would know about it, since she always used baggy clothes. So when Santana had asked her mother to go shopping for something that was a lot more snug, which could compliment Santana's body shape, her mother had almost had a stroke in surprise. But she had been super excited that her daughter was finally buying more "girlish" clothes. Santana had just rolled her eyes at that. It wasn't like she was going to start wearing these types of clothes regularly. She had just read on the internet that tight pants and tops usually drove guys wild. So she had hoped it would have the same affect on Rachel.

Sure enough when Santana turned around, Rachel's eyes had been glued to her ass. Rachel had quickly turned her attention towards something else, and lamely decided to compliment Santana's mothers living room curtains. But Santana's confident had skyrocketed, suddenly she wasn't as insecure about the plan as she had been. Even if she had no idea if her flirting was done right, she still decided that there was no way around it, she had to go big or go home.

So the whole time the two of them were working on the project, Santana would subtly try to break Rachel's willpower. She would drop things on the floor, far enough away from the table that she had to walk to it and bend down to get it, making sure her ass was in full view for Rachel. If she got the chance she would touch Rachel's fingers, or any other parts of the other girls body. She even asked Rachel to smell her neck, to ask Rachel what she thought about Santana's new perfume. She would constantly lick her lips, after she took a sip of water, or bite them, pretending to be contemplating a problem in their project.

After they had worked for a while on the project, Santana made sure to start stretching her upper body, pretending like she was stiff because of sitting in the same position for so long. She made sure that Rachel got a good view of her boobs, which were looking especially good in there new tight top. Accentuating the whole gesture by moaning out in fake pain. At the end she had used all the dirty tricks she had learned on the net, but even if Rachel's wide eyes had been on her the whole time, she had still remained calm. Which frustrated Santana to no end. She almost started doubting the success of her plan, which was why she went in for the kill.

* * *

"Oh, no!" Rachel quickly looked up from her notes, because of Santana's sudden exclamation, to be greeted by the sight of Santana in a soaked top. It seemed like the other girl had somehow managed to spill the remaining content of her water bottle on herself. Rachel swallowed when she saw how the liquid started to harden Santana's nipples. She had to do something about this, or she would for sure finally snap.

Rachel had no idea what was going on with the other girl today, but Santana had driven her insane from the second she had opened the front door, in those insanely sexy clothes. Rachel knew that she was supposed to be concentrating on the project they were doing, but she had ended up ogling Santana instead. She didn't know if the other girl had any idea how fucking sexy she had been acting.

At this point Rachel was pretty sure she had to change her underwear when she got home, because being constantly exposed to Santana's finely shaped ass, amazingly smelling neck, succulent lips and phenomenal boobs was pure torture. Not to mention Santana's constant touching, the inappropriate stretching and moaning. Which had almost made Rachel jump over the table to tackle Santana down, to finally have her way with the other girl.

Now that Rachel was met with the sight of Santana's wet boobs, all she could think was that Santana really needed to change her clothes, and she needed to do it now before Rachel's last strand of willpower would snap. So Rachel quickly grabbed a hold of Santana, to drag her up to Santana's room, so she could change out of her wet clothes. Using the lame excuse that if Santana didn't change her clothes, she would catch a cold.

* * *

Santana had been surprised to see how strongly Rachel had reacting to her "accidental" spilling. Even though she got a little bit disappointed, when Rachel had exclaimed that she was only afraid of Santana catching a cold because of her wet clothes. Because if Santana got sick, it would mean that Rachel would have to present the project on her own.

However when the two of them had entered her bedroom, Santana could see how interested Rachel suddenly got with checking out all her different belongings. So in a desperate last attempt to get a reaction from Rachel, Santana decided to show the other girl her tattoo. Which meant that Santana only put on a dry bra and nothing else on her upper body. When Rachel turned away from looking at her childhood pictures and saw Santana's bra, it seemed like her eyes bulged out of their sockets. Rachel had quickly tried to shield her eyes, but she still couldn't hide the quickly forming blush on her cheeks.

"Shouldn't you put on something more?" She finally stammered out. Santana almost felt like laughing.

"I thought you were used to seeing half naked girls in the cheerios locker room?" She was almost sure she heard Rachel mumble out "That's not the same thing", before she decided to help the poor girl out.

"I just thought that you might want to finally look at my tattoo. You know the one you almost saw when we were in the infirmary?" Rachel finally looked up.

"Really?!" Rachel quickly understood that she had sounded a little bit too excited, so she quickly tried to cover it up by saying "Sure, whatever, if you insist."

Santana turned around to present her back to Rachel, carefully brushing her hair to the right side. She could hear Rachel slowly approaching. She almost jumped, when she felt Rachel's fingers tracing her tattoo. She could hear the awe in Rachel's voice.

"I didn't think you were old enough to get a tattoo?" Santana laughed.

"I'm not old enough, but you can get one if you get the permission from your parents." The surprise in Rachel's voice was clear.

"Your parents let you have a tattoo?!" Santana finally turned around and stood almost face to face with Rachel. She smiled sadly.

"My mom let me have this tattoo after my grandparents died in a car accident. They were her parents, so she agreed that this was a fitting tribute to them." A light seemed to click on in Rachel's eyes.

"Oh, that's why your tattoo are of two doves." Santana smiled.

"Yeah, I really loved my grandparents. I kinda felt like they are still here, because of the tattoo. Almost like they are looking after me, like they are watching my back." Rachel expression suddenly changed to one of utter adoration. Santana could hear the love in her voice.

"That is so sweet of you Santana."

Suddenly Santana no longer cared if she was wrong or not. She surged forward and kissed Rachel with all the passion she had been hiding for almost two years.

Rachel had been utterly surprised when she felt Santana's lips on hers, but when the reality of the situation kicked in, she eagerly kissed the other girl back. She had no idea that Santana had felt the same as her, but there was no way she would question this. She had never dared to express her feelings for the other girl, only her best friend Quinn had known about her crush on Santana, not that she had been particularly supportive. But as Rachel savored the sweet taste of Santana, she knew that she couldn't go back. She swore to herself that if the other girl would let her, she would be the proudest girlfriend there ever was, even if it meant her giving up her popularity. Because all Rachel really needed was Santana's love.


	6. Day 6

**Day 6 - Arranged Marriage**

 **Pairings:** "Pezberry"

 **Warnings** **:** Angsty. Technically two people dies in this story, but their death aren't depicted (it's not pezberry)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee

This story is unbeta'd and my first language isn't English

* * *

Rachel's parents were been in deep shit. Deep, deep shit! They owed the Lopez family a lot of money. A lot of money! Now they were going to pay up one way or another, preferably with the money they owed, but if not then with their lives.

Santana's big brother had been the one to save Rachel. He knew that even if his little sister had constantly complained about the annoying little brunette at her school, who she hated so much. The truth was far from it, because Santana really didn't hate Rachel.

Mario Lopez loved his little sister, he would do anything for her. As the heir to the Lopez imperium, he had some influence on what their father, Juan Pablo Lopez, would decide to do with the Berry family. He figured that he couldn't do anything for Rachel's parents, because they owed way too much. But he was confident that he could manage to save the Berry's daughter, if his father chose to listen to him.

The sight of the frightened girl, sprawled out on the floor, behind her kneeling parents, who were both pleading for their daughters life, made Mario's heart ache. However not for the young girl in front of him, no it ached for his own sisters sake. The truth was that he really didn't care for any of the Berry's, to him they were all expendable, but he couldn't bare to think about how this girls death would affect his sister. Which was the reason he turned to his father. "Papa?"

Juan Pablo Lopez looked up from the papers at his desk, clearly irritated by the still pleading couple in front of him. He had just been about to order his men to take the Berry family out of his office, to get rid of them for good. Which he knew Mario was aware of, so this interruption just further annoyed him, because his son should know better then to question him at this crucial time.

"What is it?" Mario could sense the irritation in his fathers voice. Usually he would have backed off, but the lingering inner picture of a devastated Santana made him push forward.

"I was thinking, we usually just "get rid" of the people that dare to cross us, but how about sending a stronger and more permanent message, to anyone that would darer to consider to cross us in the future?" This actually seemed to grab Juan Pablo's attention. He raised his hand in the air, which made the Berry's immediately stop begging.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well you were talking the other day, that it was about time Santana got married?" Juan Pablo lighted up, when he heard the name of his little girl.

"Yes, she's almost an adult now, so I think it's about time we found someone for her." Mario looked towards the now silently crying young girl in front of them.

"Well I was thinking that as an example of what could happen if you cross the Lopez family, we could make sure to have a constant reminder for anyone dealing with us by forcing the Berry girl to marry Santana" Mario heard the Berry men gasp in horror, and the young girl behind them whimpered in fear. Juan Pablo looked towards Rachel, seemingly in deep thoughts. After a while he looked back at his son.

"And how did you plan on spinning this to our advantage?" Mario smirked evilly.

"Well I think we should plant the rumor that the Berry men were so desperate to live, that they offered up their daughter in exchange for their lives. We of course punished them for thinking that they could get away, with what they had done to the Lopez family, by offering us such a simple trade. So we told them that we would indeed take their daughter, but they would still die knowing that she would have to be in the care of Santana Lopez for the rest of her life." Juan Pablo pondered the proposal from his son.

"That might actually work, not that I'm overly excited about the part where the Berry girl marry my little angel. But if it turns out badly we'll just make sure that she disappears off the face of the earth, before we spread another lie about Santana being tired of the Berry girl." He turned his attention towards the Berry men.

"So it seems that you have a choice. You can either take your whole family to the grave, or you can save your daughter by giving her to us. Which means that she will end up being married to my daughter."

The two Berry men kneeling on the floor, looked at each other in fear. They knew what a horrible reputation the youngest Lopez member had. The rumors in the community had painted her as a violent and trigger-happy member of the Lopez mob. Even the number of her supposedly missing and beaten girlfriends were legendary. In no other circumstances would any of the two men have agreed to give their daughter to that psychotic girl, but they also knew that their days were numbered, as was their daughters if they didn't agree to this marriage. So it didn't take more than a look between the two of them, before they turned around and nodded their heads in surrender. Juan Pablo seemed to be pleased with their decision.

"Good." He turned around to face Mario again.

"Get Felipe. Tell him to draw up a contract were the Berry men officially gives their blessing to this arranged marriage. We need to make sure that we have deniability, in case this gets investigated in the future. Then we can lay the blame on the two of them." He gestured towards the clearly devastated Berry men, who was now trying to comfort their daughter.

Mario confidently strode out of the room, not sparing the now sobbing girl in her fathers embrace, a single glance. Sure Rachel Berry might not be happy about being forced to marry her biggest bully, not to mention the fact that Santana would most likely put up a big fight about being forced to marry Rachel. But Mario was still confident that his little sister would eventually concede to her fathers will, and marry the girl.

In the end he was sure that both girls would be happy with the arrangement he had come up with. Because Mario was one of the few that knew that all the rumors about his sister, wasn't even nowhere near the truth. Something this Berry girl would soon find out, when she got to see the real side of Santana. Which surprisingly included a rather soft and sweet side, coupled with a immense need to protect what she loved.

Mario was certain that his little sister would eventually thank him for saving the girls life. Even if it meant that Santana would be forced to marry the other girl, to keep her safe. Rachel Berry would probably never end up thanking him, but Mario didn't care about that. He only cared about his sister. That, and only that, was the reason why he had so uncharacteristically decided to save this girl's life tonight. Because Mario Lopez knew the truth, and the truth was that Santana Lopez loved Rachel Berry.


	7. Day 7

**Day 7 - Free Day: Body Switch - Camping Trip**

 **Pairings:** past-Pucktana, past-Finchel, "pezberry"/"Pinn" and pezberry.

 **Warnings:** I really have no idea how to warn about this story, for the people that won't like the strange twist in it. But either way I bumped the rating up to M just to be sure, since this contains a tiny bit of strange "pezberry"/"Pinn" smut? It's really hard to explain, you just have to read it to get it. You will probably either go WTF is this? Or laugh at it :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

This story is unbeta'd and my first language isn't English

 **A/N:** Since I had no clue on what to write for this day, I found this idea from 2013 in my archive. It was initially supposed to be a multi chapter, but I never seem to have time to write anymore, so making this into a one-shot will probably be the only way it will ever get posted. If anyone want the timeline for this story, this would be sometime in their third year of high school (It takes place in a long weekend or a school holiday). Finchel and Britanna aren't together. Santana is out and proud.

* * *

"Why the fuck did I agree to come with you on this trip?" Santana looked at Rachel in annoyance.

"Because we are friends Santana and friends tend to do things together." Rachel smiled at her.

"But why did we have to go on a camping expedition, and why the fuck did we have to drag with us those two idiots?" Santana gestured with her left hand in the direction of Puck and Finn, who was chasing after a squirrel which had surprisingly managed to steal some of their food.

"You know as well as I do that our parents wouldn't let us go on this trip, if we hadn't promised to bring them with us" Santana snorted in disgust.

"Like those two fucking morons could save us, if we were attacked by someone or something." Puck came back with an irritated look on his face.

"Fucking squirrel! If I see that thing again, I'm gonna club it to death and barbecue it. That will teach it to never steal from us again." Rachel was about to give him a speech about animal rights, but then she noticed that Finn wasn't behind Puck. She couldn't see him anywhere.

"Where's Finn?"

"Oh, he tried to climb up the tree to get that little pest, but he's having some problems getting down again." Santana started laughing.

"See that proves it. They can't even protect us against a tiny squirrel." Puck didn't look so amused.

"Like you could have done any better. I can clearly remember someone screaming like a little baby, for me to come save her this morning, because of a tiny spider. Face it Santana, you're a total wuss."

"Take that back! I'm not a wuss! I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent! I'm totally badass!" Santana shot up from her camping chair in anger. She was just about to kick Puck's ass, when Rachel stepped in between them to stop the likely bloodshed.

"Stop it, both of you! We need to find Finn and get him down from that tree, it's getting dark."

"No need to. I'm right here." The three teens jumped in surprise, not expecting Finn to be right behind them.

"And I agree with Puck, we are so much braver than what you two girls are." Now Rachel had to contain Santana from killing Finn.

"Fuck you! You're such a fucking ignorant white boy! Anything you can do, I can do better than you!" Santana was struggling against Rachel's grip around her.

"Yeah right! You can't even break free from Rachel, that is sooooo badass." Puck was mocking Santana. Rachel almost lost her hold of the struggling girl in her arms, when Santana quickly turned around to lash out after Puck instead of Finn.

"Rachel let me go! I'm gonna kill you all and dump your bodies in the forest!" Santana was doing her best to get out off Rachel's grip, but nothing seemed to work. "Fuck Rachel! Why are you so freakishly strong?!"

"I'm going to let you go when you calm down. However to answer your question, it's because I have been training martial art since I was seven years old. So you better give it up, because I'm not letting go."

"Huh, you know martial art? I didn't know that." Finn looked surprised.

"Well you never asked Finn." Rachel stated matter-of-factually.

"But why didn't you just kick everyone's ass, instead of letting them tormented you for years?"

Santana stopped struggling against Rachel's grip. Instead of wanting to kick the boys for being idiots, she was suddenly curiously listening to the conversation between Rachel and Finn.

"Well I don't believe in the use of violence. Moreover you're only supposed to use what you learn in class, if your life is being threatened."

"Then what's the point of learning it?" Puck scratched his mohawk in wonder.

Santana snorted. "Who cares! I'm tired. Can't we just go to sleep already? I'm so over this fucking camping crap! I just want to sleep till we can leave this shitty dump." Rachel mouth feel open in indignation.

"Mother Nature is not a "shitty dump" Santana! If it hadn't been for her, we would all be dead. And-" Santana waved her hands in surrender.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Tired. Going to bed." Rachel scoffed because of the interruption. However she still followed after Santana into their shared tent, after saying goodnight to the boys. It didn't take long before both girls were fast asleep.

* * *

"Santana wake up, please you have to wake up!" Santana was suddenly being rudely awaken, from a wonderful dream about being in a spa resort. She grumbled out something unintelligent, before she quickly turned around to get away from the idiot, who was disturbing her beauty sleep. Her intention was to go right back to sleep, but once again someone was trying to wake her up.

"Santana, I have to talk to you! Something's not right!" Now Santana was really pissed, for some stupid reason it appeared to be Finn, who was trying to wake her up.

Even if Santana was still disoriented from being waken up way too fucking early, she still managed to register that it sounded like Finn had been crying. However if that wasn't the case, she would make sure that he would be baling his eyes out, after she was done with him. Why was Finn in her and Rachel's tent anyway? She was so going to kick his ass later for waking her up, but right now she was going back to sleep. She didn't care if the tent was on fire! She was still extremely tired from being forced to sleep on an air mattress. She couldn't wait to get back to her own comfy bed, when this nightmare of a hillbilly trip was finally over.

"Please Santana, wake up!" Fucking Finn! Why couldn't he just leave her alone!

"Cut it out Finn! I want to sleep!" But as soon as Santana had uttered those words, she was wide awake. Because those words hadn't been shouted out in her own voice!

Santana immediately bolted up to a sitting position. She had to be dreaming! She desperately tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes, but stopped when she saw how big her hands were. Then she noticed that her rambunctious twins were gone! She quickly touched her face. To Santana's horror she felt that she had short hairs covering most of her face, but after a quick check it turned out that she had almost none on her head. On top of that there was something hard pressing against her thigh, inside of her sleeping pants! However a red flashing light, in the back of her mind, immediately told Santana that she really didn't want to find out what that was.

She abruptly turned to ask Rachel for an explanation, but what she saw freaked her out even more, cause beside her was not Rachel but Finn sitting clad in Rachel's pink nightgown, which was in itself way too small for him. That was a picture Santana was afraid she would never get out off her head, for as long as she lived. She probably had to bleach her eyes to get rid of it. Santana was just about to punch Finn and call him a pervert, for dressing in his ex-girlfriends underwear, when Finn spoke "Santana it's me, it's Rachel! Please don't hit me!" And then Finn burst into tears. To be honest Santana suddenly wanted to cry herself, but she was after all a motherfucking badass, and therefor she obviously didn't cry.

However she still had no idea what was going on, but one thing was for sure, she was obviously still sleeping, cause this clearly had to be a nightmare! So Santana tried the old film trick, where you pinch your arm and then you wake up, but that only ended up hurting, which meant that this was no dream. What the fuck was going on! Santana suddenly remembered that she had a makeup mirror in her toilette bag, so she frantically started digging through her bags to find it. She was a little bit afraid of what she would see, when she brought the mirror up to look at her face. When she finally saw the reflection looking back at her, she screamed in horror. Because Puck was the one staring back at her!

The scream woke up the two guys in the neighboring tent. Santana could hear herself and Rachel's voices shouting "What is it!?" and "Where's the fire!?", before it got eerily quiet and then she heard "Whoo hoo dude! I have boobs!" That made Santana move. She was unfortunately very familiar with what Puck liked to do with boobs, and he was not going to do anything to her boobs, not again at least.

However the second Santana burst through the boys tent opening, being greeted with the picture of herself and Rachel staring down at their own boobs in awe. Santana suddenly saw the flaw in her plan to kick Puck's ass, because she clearly hadn't calculated on the fact that Puck would be in her body! Which meant that if Santana tried to beat up Puck, then she would essentially be beating up herself! Santana Lopez was way too pretty to be beaten up, so no fucking way was Santana going to risk hurting her own looks! So in the end Santana could only lamely threaten Puck, which he of course laughed at.

Still with Rachel's help, who had followed after Santana, when she sprinted out of their tent, they all finally agreed to not do anything inappropriate with each others bodies, though Puck had been really unwilling to comply. Thankfully he had given in, after Finn had agreed to not touch any part of Rachel's body, which he was now in the possession of.

After that they all decided to try to go back to sleep, since it still was pretty early in the morning. Not that any of the girls managed to sleep much that night, even if the guys had surprisingly fallen right back to sleep. The only good thing about that had been that Santana didn't have to be concerned, about what Puck was doing to her body. Because she knew that eventually he would do something, which she was sure she would hate him for doing.

* * *

When everyone had finally woken up, the whole day had been used to try and figure out why this had happened. The guys hadn't been any help at all, since Santana was pretty sure that the universe hadn't decided to switch them, so Puck and Finn could touch their boobs. Which irritated her to no means, because Puck couldn't seem to be able to keep his hands off Santana's boobs. The worst had been when Finn and Puck had started to touch each others boobs. The sight of herself manhandling Rachel's boobs, was something Santana had never thought she would ever see. She had desperately tried to make them stop, but had dejectedly given up after hours of chasing after them, while they teasingly touched her and Rachel's boobs just to make her mad. This whole thing was just sooo unfair! Santana couldn't understand what the universe was trying to teach her, by letting Puck touch her boobs and forcing her to watch it!

Rachel had come up with the most logical explanation to their sudden body switch, which apparently was that the universe wanted to learn them a lesson about trying to understand each other better. For some reason, beyond Santana's comprehension, it had decided to teach them about not resorting to using stereotypes about others, just because of their gender. Mother Nature had clearly taken offense to the argument between Santana, Finn and Puck yesterday, and now they all had to suffer the consequences. Rachel couldn't actually managed to come up with a good explanation to why she was affected too, but she had just conceded to the fact that Mother Nature might not have been pleased, about the amount of force she had used to hold Santana back. Santana thought that Rachel's explanation smelled like bullshit.

So instead of listening to Rachel, Santana had ended up in a big argument with Puck about respecting her fucking boundaries! Which meant that he should stop fucking touching, or looking at her boobs! However she had mistakenly asked him if he would have liked it, if she started to touch his body inappropriately. Puck had for once stopped groping her chest, and stared at her in wonder. Before he quickly asked if he could watch her do it. Santana had scoffed in disgust. Which had made Puck laugh and asked her if she had already forgotten how turned on he got by watching himself. Which was the second Santana had started making a lot of sounds, and putting her fingers in her ears, to drown out the rest of Puck's detailed description. Because she really did not want to remember those parts. She had already used a lot of time to forget does specific details about her on and off relationship with Puck in the past.

* * *

So yeah it had all ended in chaos, and no solution had been found. Santana was utterly exhausted when they finally turned in for the night. Unfortunately Puck and Finn had no interest in letting Santana get a good night sleep, because it didn't take long before the two girls heard strange noises coming from the guys tent.

Santana's eyes widened comically when the sounds got high enough, that she could hear what the boys were saying, in her and Rachel's voices.

" _Fuck Rachel harder!"_

" _Yes, Santana right there!"_

"Fucking shit! Are they seriously doing what I think they are doing?! Or are they just trying to trick me, after what I said to them?" Santana was squirming and listening to the muffled moaning and groaning coming from the boys tent. Rachel didn't respond, but lay there with wide open eyes while listening to herself beg Santana for more. When Puck screamed out in Santana's voice _"Fuck Rachel, use your tongue!"_ Santana was ready to fly out off the tent and murder them, but before she could get up to do it, Rachel pointed at Santana.

"And how are you planing to stop them? Hopefully not by using that!"

Santana didn't comprehend what Rachel was talking about. So she quickly looked down to where Rachel was pointing. To Santana's horror she saw a large tent, which had appeared in Puck's boxers. She was utterly repulsed at first and wanted to throw up by the sight, but then she suddenly remembered that Rachel was still looking at her. She looked up at Rachel again, and their eyes met right at the exact moment they both heard Puck climax, while shouting Rachel's name in Santana's voice over and over again. Now all Santana wanted to do was to sink into the earth and die. Both girls quickly averted their eyes away from each other. After Puck's outburst, everything went quiet.

Santana was laying on her air mattress, desperately tried to will away Puck's erection, but it didn't work. She was tossing and turning, and finally Rachel seemed to have had enough of her wiggling around.

"Could you please stop thrashing about? I want to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"I'm trying to, but I can't seem to get this stupid thing to go away!" Santana whined.

"Well it seems to me that it's pretty obvious what you have to do."

"No way! You are not giving me a blow job Rachel!" Santana couldn't see it because of the dark, but Rachel was grimacing.

"That was not what I was talking about! I was only implying that you should take care of it yourself."

"But I don't want to touch it!" It wasn't like Santana hadn't done it before, but she had finally been brave enough to admit to her true nature, and now she really didn't want to go back there again.

"Fine, then have it your way!" Rachel huffed and turned further away from Santana. They lay there in silence, till Santana couldn't stand it any longer.

"But it hurts soooo much! I can't sleep because of it." Santana continued to whine for a while, before Rachel finally snapped at her.

"Shut the fuck up Santana!" Taken by surprise that Rachel actually knew how to swear, Santana shut her mouth.

"Good! Now could you be so kind as to keep quiet, then maybe I will help you out with your problem."

Santana didn't manage to suppress the squeak she let out, when Rachel suddenly reach out a hand and loosened Puck's boxer to get more room for Finn's larger hand, so she could try to fix Santana's dilemma.

When Rachel wrapped Finn's hand around Puck's erection, she tried to let her mind wander to something more pleasant. That worked for a while, till Santana started complaining about Finn's beefy hands hurting her. Rachel groaned in annoyance and found some lotion in her bag. She took a good amount in her hand, before she returned to giving Santana a hand job.

Santana finally started to enjoy the feeling of pleasure, that started to rush through Puck's body. It didn't take long till she no longer could suppress the moans that started to spill out of Puck's mouth, but when Rachel asked if she liked it, she wanted to kill her.

"Fuck Rachel! Don't talk! I really don't want to think about the fact, that it's Finn's hand that is touching me!"

"Sorry, I'll be quiet." Rachel had only asked, because she wanted to know if she was doing it right. She had forgotten that she sounded like Finn. She guessed that hearing Finn, when you wanted to orgasm, wasn't the best option for Santana. So she kept her mouth shut and continued with what she was doing.

Santana closed her eyes again, but now she kept picturing Finn and that was clearly not what she wanted. But when Rachel somehow manage to weasel her way into one of her wet fantasies, it ended up working wonders for Santana. It didn't take long before she climaxed with a mumbled "Fuck Rachel!" falling from her lips. She wasn't aware that she had uttered it out loud, but Rachel had caught it.

Rachel's eyes were wide open in shock. She quickly pulled back Finn's hand and wiped the excess semen on it on Puck's boxershorts. She could feel how fast Finn's heart was racing, and she felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. Santana mumbled out a sleepy "Thank you Rachel." before her breathing evened out. However Rachel was suddenly no longer tired, she was wide awake. All she could think about was that fact that Santana had said her name when she came. Her name! Did it mean something? Or was it just a coincidence that she had uttered her name? Maybe it was some lingering part of Puck still inside of Santana, that had made her say it? She knew that Puck had always been attracted to her, so that could explain it. But she herself hadn't felt any lingering part of Finn inside of her, so that might not be it. Rachel was suddenly the one that was tossing and turning for several hours, because of the thoughts racing in her brain, listening to Santana's snoring. Typical her luck that Santana had turned into Puck, so she had to share a tent with the guy that was famous for his loud snoring. It was only out of shear exhaustion, that Rachel finally managed to get some sleep that night.

* * *

The next day Rachel was super quiet, but she kept subtly glancing at Santana throughout the day, which of course Santana noticed. Even if the constant staring freaked her out, Santana was also kinda relived that Rachel wasn't talking to her, because she was herself utterly mortified about what had happened between the two of them last night. It certainly didn't help that Puck kept teasing her, for the fact, that she had really thought that he and Finn had actually had sex last night. The two of them had just agreed to punk Santana yesterday, for being a bitch to them earlier. Which meant that Puck and Finn now ended up used the whole day, giggling to themselves about Santana falling for it. Santana had never thought she would experience being bullied by herself and Rachel, it was so surreal!

However at the end of that day it finally looked like the boys were getting tired of being girls too. Which might have been helped by the fact that both Santana and Rachel's menstrual cycles had decided to kick in at the same time. Something Rachel had pointed out, was probably one more punishment from Mother Natures side. Not that Santana actually minded this one, but she still had no idea how much guys could whine because of pain! To get some time off from them, Rachel and her had ended up drugging both Puck and Finn with tons of painkillers, to keep them quiet. Not to mention the horrible fact that they were forced to teach the boys how to use pads. That was a particular experience Santana never wanted to have again, ever! Santana knew that she would probably have nightmare forever, about the screams Puck and Finn had uttered, when they had discovered that they were bleeding out off their vaginas! Even though she might have had a lot of fun teasing them about being a pair of pussies, for not even being able to handle a little bit of pain. She had laughed out loud when Puck had moaned out that this experience, would ruin sex with girls for him for the rest of his life. So yeah the guys was suddenly much less excited about having boobs, now that they understood that being a girl implied a lot more than just their two front parts.

However Santana was having problems herself, with being a guy. She really hated being inside Puck's body, because it somehow seemed to be permanently turned on! Of course Santana blamed it all on Puck, especially the fact that Puck's body had a tendency to react positively, whenever it saw Rachel's body, because that certainly wasn't Santana at all! Not to mention that everything just seemed to be wrong with his body in general. Santana had never felt so uncomfortable in her whole life. She had suddenly started to appreciate how it had felt to be in her own body, even if she technically hadn't been a hundred present happy with her own body either. So Santana guessed that it probably wasn't easy to be either a boy or a girl.

Which was a sentiment that was soon shared by all four of them, who had never wanted something more than now, when they all desperately wanted to change back to their original bodies. The guys no longer found the whole thing funny. Santana herself had been over being a guy, from the moment she had seen that she looked like Puck. And Rachel, who had been the one that seemed to handle this the best from day one, had just seemed depressed and quiet when the second day had rolled by.

* * *

When the fourth day of their body switch came around, the guys had finally started to feel better. But they were still depressed and angry, and constantly acted like whiny bitches, in Santana's opinion. Santana herself was seriously struggling with Puck's testosterone levels, that was coursing through her body, which made her rapidly switch from extremely horny to fucking angry. Puck had been nice enough to tell her, that it usually helped to have sex or work out hard, to make him feel better. Since Santana had no desire to use Puck's junk more than she had to, when she was forced to pee with it. She decided to start running around in the forest. Lifting boulders over her head and using three branches to preform pull ups. Rachel had join her after a while, not that she seemed to struggle with Finn's body as much as Santana was with Puck's. But it was clear that it was still affecting Rachel in a bad way. Though some might have claim that the decreased talking was a good thing, but somehow it only seemed to frighten Santana, because this clearly wasn't Rachel anymore.

So that evening the three of them sat down to talk, not one of them feeling in any way like they were happy, with how life as the opposite sex had turned out to be. Santana had finally decided that even if the boys wouldn't admit it, she was just too tired of everything not to try and be humble about this whole thing, in a vain hope that this would finally make them switch back. So yeah she might have told the guys that she was sorry, for what she had said about them not being able to protect them, because she really didn't believe that. She had just been in a really bad mood, when she had claimed that.

Puck had smiled for the first time in two days, before admitting that Santana was a lot braver than he had given her credit for. She wasn't at all a wuss, she was definitely a badass! He had just gotten pissed-off that Santana hadn't thought that he would be able to protect her. Not that Santana needed protecting, he had quickly added. In fact he actually admitted that he believed that they would all have tried to protect each other, if something had really happened to them.

Finn quickly follow after Puck, admitting that he was sorry too for saying that he and Puck was braver than Santana and Rachel. Because that wasn't true at all, in his eyes both of them were more than brave. Santana smiled a little bit sheepishly back at him, apologized for claiming that she could do everything better than him. Because she really had no idea how to play football, the way Finn did. Which had seemed to make Finn super proud. Santana had quickly made sure to add that she hadn't actually planned to kill any of them, or dump their bodies in the forest. Before she had proceeded to turn to Rachel to tell her that she was sorry for calling Mother Nature a shitty dump.

Rachel had surprisingly smile and laughed at it all, before she told Santana that she was sorry too. Which Santana had snorted at in disbelief, telling her that she hadn't done anything wrong. But Rachel had just waved her off. Proceeding to declare that she was sorry for dragging Santana out into the forest in the first place, even if she had already known beforehand that Santana wouldn't like it. Rachel had just wanted to bond with Santana. And when she had remembered how much she had loved camping with her fathers, she had just wanted to share that experience with the other girl. Which in turn prompted Santana to apologize for how negative she had been to the whole thing, because she definitely could have been a lot more positive about it all from the start.

Santana had no idea what was happening, but suddenly all four of them were hugging, apologizing to each other for everything that had ever happened between them from the moment they had met till now. Laughing and crying like babies at the end of it all. But somehow Santana couldn't make herself care about the fact, that she was behaving like a total wuss. Because she was just so exhausted after these four days, something she guessed they all were.

* * *

That night they all decided to sleep in the same tent. Santana was happy to see that Puck didn't even try to do any funny business with her boobs. Something both him and Finn had profoundly apologized for doing in the first place, to both her and Rachel, and promised to never repeat again. Which both girls had appreciated them finally doing. Somehow it didn't even seen to bother Santana, when they all ended up cuddling till they feel asleep.

When Santana got woken up by Rachel's voice screaming in delight. She immediately feared that Finn and Puck had gone back on their word, about not touching the girls bodies. But when Santana blearily tried to open her eyes, she got tackled by a super excited Rachel, which was the moment she registered that she could feel her own boobs touch Rachel's! Santana screamed out in joy, before she forcefully hugged the real Rachel back in pure happiness. She could hear the guys high-fiving each other in the background, congratulating themselves for being guys again.

Once again there was a lot of hugging, laughing and crying, till Puck finally ruined it all by telling them that they should probably leave the tent, unless they wanted to see him jacking off. Because his morning bread was getting way too hard, because of all the hugging with the girls. Not to forget the fact that he had really missed being able to do this for the last four days. To say that Rachel and Santana hurried out off there, would have been an understatement.

When Santana found herself standing outside in the fresh air, she had never before appreciate how majestic the nature around her had looked. She suddenly felt like she had gotten a new appreciation for life. When she looked to her side, she saw that Rachel was smiling widely too. The second Rachel noticed that Santana was staring at her, she shyly bit her bottom lip, before a light blush started to color her cheeks. Santana had no idea why the other girl was suddenly acting so uncharacteristically, before Rachel suddenly spoke out.

"I finally figured out what my lesson from this was. I think I was supposed to learn that I shouldn't solely focus on my future, but that I should also try to appreciate the present. That I should learn to live in the moment, and never let a chance pass me by." Rachel drew a deep breath, before continuing. "So in that newfound spirit, I want to ask you something Santana." The blush on Rachel's cheeks suddenly deepened and she was shyly looking up at Santana. Once more she decided to take a large breath, like she was trying to find the courage to finally do something she had wanted to do for a long time. Suddenly Rachel's eyes shined with determination and she quickly rushed out the next part. "When we get back to Lima, would you go out with me Santana?"

What Santana hadn't counted on was for Rachel to ask her out, so all she could manage to say was "What?!" in a disbelieving tone. Which had caused Rachel to be really insecure again. It didn't take her long before she started backtracking on her request. However by then Santana had finally understood the situation, and forcefully stop Rachel's babbling by lunging forward and kissing her passionately. Santana was smirking at Rachel, when the kiss ended. Before she teasingly said.

"Of course I want to go out with you. Do you really think that I would ever let go of the girl who was even willing to give me a hand job, when I turned into a boy?" Rachel laughed so sweetly at that comment, that Santana once more surged forward to capture Rachel's lips. Rachel had eagerly kissed her back.

When their second kiss ended, Rachel's eyes were sparkling with mirth. She smiled wickedly at Santana, before uttering the three words Santana had longed to hear from her "Let's go home."

* * *

 **A/N 2:** So I hope you all had a good pezberry week. Thank you for reading my first attempts at writing one-shots. Feel free to tell me what you thought about them.


End file.
